


Coffee & Cosmic Contemplation

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, waking up next to the one you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: 5 times Alex woke Michael up + the one time Michael did instead.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	Coffee & Cosmic Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Five Things fic—of course, it had to be with Malex and needed to be fluffy. I love these two fools with my whole heart. Give us all of the soft moments! Enjoy!

**1.**

_"Get up sleepy head."_  
  
Michael groans yet smirks into the pillow from the sound of his boyfriend. His nose wrinkles up, "Do I smell bacon?"

Alex kisses his nose and ruffles his curls, "You sure do! Now up and at 'em." He’s humming the new song he has been working on; Michael can’t help but feel admiration for the guy. _Alex is so talented._  
  
It doesn’t stop Michael from teasing him, though, “You’re so peppy in the mornin’.”

“Well, it’s a beautiful day! What’s there not to like?”

“Uh, I can give you a list of reasons.” Living with his man definitely had its perks, but Michael was not nor ever would be, a morning person. "How about you just come back to bed instead, darlin'?"

"And burn the bacon I worked so hard on?"

Michael smiles slowly and winks, "I'd make it worth your while."

Alex chuckles, "You always do." But to Michael's dismay, he's not lying down next to him in bed; he's going towards the kitchen, "Come on, before it gets cold."

He groans, _why is Alex so excited about the food—that's usually his job_ , but Michael can't help but smile as he follows along.

As he walks in, his feet freeze on the wooden cabin floor.

Placed on their small circle table are eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Fresh flowers from the meadow are in a vase at the center.

"Alex.. _.this is beautiful._ What's the special occasion?"

"I love you," Alex replies, as he pulls out a chair, "is that not reason enough?"

_It was all the reasons._

* * *

  
**2.**  
  
_"Wake up, wake up!"_  
  
Michael groans into the pillow as Alex opens up the blinds. "Ten more minutes."

"No way, Guerin," Alex responds cheerfully. "Today is your first day of college!"

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

Alex sits on the side of their bed and leans over to kiss his cheek, "Because you have a chance to do this and take some agricultural engineering classes. It’s the path you’ve always talked about."

"How about next year?"

 _"Nope,"_ Alex says, getting up to get Michael’s clothes ready for the day. "You've been going on about this for months, and I'm so happy for you.” He pauses. _“Remember,_ some of us are going to the diner tonight to celebrate you."

Michael props himself up at that, as he raises an eyebrow, _"Like who?_ And why am I just hearing about this?"

"It's all Isobel's doing; she even invited Sanders." Alex smiles at him and holds up an outfit with a wink, “I thought you wouldn’t do well with the surprise.”

“You guessed right,” he says as he nods towards the plaid shirt with the brown belt. While he doesn’t love a lot of attention, Michael can’t help but smile; Sanders is practically family to him, and the fact that the others care about his life so much...well, _it means a lot._

With a dramatic whine, Michael finally gets up to get ready. He takes the cup of coffee Alex is offering.

"Can I drive you?" Alex asks with a beautiful smile as he holds his car keys up. "I just want to share this moment with you."

 _"Baby,"_ Michael says, putting his arms around Alex, "you know I'll go anywhere with you."

Their lips touch briefly.

As they leave the cabin, Michael can’t help but feel excited about this new adventure.  
  


* * *

  
**3.**  
  
_"Sweetheart, you're burning up."_ Michael hears Alex's soft voice, which breaks through his aches.

 _"Ugh..."_ he replies, feeling miserable.

Alex places a wet rag onto his forehead and says, "Open up."

"As much as I would love to comply with that request, I'm feeling a bit off today, baby."

Alex laughs and playfully nudges him, "Not for that, as hard as it is to resist.” He holds a thermometer up, “I need to take your temperature. Your sweat is all over the sheets."

"And not in a good way, I assume," Michael moans, opening his mouth.

As the thermometer calculates his fate for the next few days, Alex runs his fingers through his curls. It's the best kind of comfort. Alex always seems to know what he needs, and when he needs it.

"Damn, that's a high fever." Alex shows him the numbers, and Michael groans. "I'm taking the day off today. I'll see to it that you're feeling better in no time."

“What if I’m contagious?

Alex shrugs, “So be it. I’ve made up my mind; I’m taking care of you.”

"You're too good to me."

"I love you, too," Alex replies, "Now do me a favor and don't be a difficult patient for me."

 _“Who me?”_  
  
Alex gives him a look, “Yes, _you.”_

Michael crosses his heart, hoping not to die.  
  


* * *

  
**4.**  
  
"Michael.. _.Michael!"_  
  
_"What?"_ Michael wakes, startled as he sits up in bed.

The sun has barely come out, but the darkness still surrounds the bedroom.

"I heard something."

"It's probably a damn animal," Michael groans, as he rubs his eyes. "The cabin is in the middle of nowhere, babe."

"It's in the house!" Alex whispers.

 _"Shit!"_ Michael gets up, with his arm stretched out. He vowed a long time ago to protect the man he loves and takes comfort in knowing Alex will always do the same.

Alex is right next to him, reaching for his gun on the nightstand.

They walk carefully down the hallway, and Michael can hear the banging in the kitchen.

When they wrap around the corner, trash is all over the floor, black soot from the fireplace has made tracks, and feathers fly around from the couch pillows.

 _"What the—"_  
  
That's when they see it. A big raccoon halfway stuffed into the trashcan.

 _"Son of a bitch!"_ Michael calls out. The raccoon pops its masked face out and looks startled.

Alex runs over to open the front door, and Michael gives it a soft nudge with his powers.

"Yea, _get!"_ He exclaims as the furry animal runs out of the cabin, then looks over at Alex. "I said it was an animal, didn't I?"

Alex sighs, looking at the mess everywhere, "Do you think we should keep him?"

Michael ignores that statement and starts cleaning up with his powers, too lazy to put in the effort.

_Damn, the great outdoors._

* * *

  
**5.**  
  
Michael is in a deep sleep when he feels Alex’s fingers on his chest. He opens one eye and sees his love smiling down at him.

 _“You’re awake,”_ Alex says softly, looking beautiful in the morning light.

“I blame your fingers,” he yawns.

 _“Really?”_  
  
Michael shakes his head, “Yup.” He grabs Alex’s hand and kisses the back of it, then his palm, before kissing each finger. “How dare you.”

“I know, what can I say...I’m _insatiable_ for my alien.”

He smiles at that and feels all the love right back at his human, “I don’t blame you, babe. This alien is pretty damn irresistible.”

“I won’t argue with that, especially with that tousled bedhead of yours,” Alex agrees with a smirk. He licks his bottom lip, “You know what those curls do to me.”

 _“I do.”_ Michael turns to face his boyfriend, “Well, now that you woke me up, how about you get over here and tousle them up some more?”

Alex replies by straddling Michael and leans down to press his lips onto his own. He would never grow tired of this. Moving in with Alex had been the best decision of his life. _“Gladly.”_  
  
As he pulls Alex down to him even closer by his dog tag necklace, Michael plans ahead of time to stay horizontal for the rest of the morning.  
  


* * *

  
**+1**  
  
There are many beautiful things here on earth, but the most beautiful of all is Alex Manes.

Michael wakes up before Alex for once, and he cannot help but take in every inch— _every detail_ of his love.

From the messy hair to the curve of his nose, to those full lips, parted slightly. The morning sun is hitting his features just right, and it takes Michael’s breath away. _Not for the first time._

He’s so in love with this man and so grateful for these quiet moments together; they’re everything to him. _Alex_ is everything to him, and Michael wants this forever.

He leans over and presses a kiss to his sleeping beauty.

Alex moans softly but smiles in his sleep.

“Wake up, baby,” Michael says gently, kissing him on the cheek, the forehead, his nose.

Alex’s eyes flutter open, and he gazes up at Michael. As Michael snuggles closer, he notices how warm and soft his love is.

“Good morning.”

Their hands intertwine as Michael stays propped up on his elbow as he looks down at Alex.

Alex squeezes his hand, _“Morning.”_ He looks over towards the clock, “Damn, I guess I was tired.”

“Every once in a while, it’s okay, babe,” Michael replies. “You must’ve needed it.”

Smiling, Alex strokes Michael’s face, “The fact that you’re awake before me is baffling.”

Michael shrugs, “Gave me a chance to watch you sleep, _for once._ ”

“Did you enjoy that?”

 _“Always,”_ Michael answers, leaning down to press another kiss to those soft full lips. “Also, it got me thinking.”

 _“Hmm?”_ Alex says, momentarily lost within the kiss. “About what?”

“You... _us.”_  
  
“And what did you come up with during that realization?”

Michael feels his heart almost burst as he raises Alex’s left hand to his lips, “That I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Alex’s beautiful eyes go wide, and he sits up. “Are you saying…?”

He nods, “Yes, I’m saying that I want to marry you, Alex Manes. That’s what I’ve always wanted.” Michael takes a deep breath, “When I look towards my future, you’re always there, standing by my side.”

His love has tears forming in his eyes, “That’s what I see, too.” Michael’s heart skips a beat.

“So what do you say, Alex? Will you be my husband?”

 _“Yes,_ forever and always, yes!” They hug and kiss, share a few tears. All the pain from their past was worth it for this moment. Finally, Alex pulls away, “I have a confession, though.”

“Uh, _oh.”_  
  
“No, no,” Alex laughs. He leans over to his nightstand and pulls out a black box, then hands it over.

Michael looks up at him and back at the box. _“Is that…?”_  
  
“Just open it.” Inside is a metallic band—engraved with their first initials. “I was going to propose to you tonight. But I guess you beat me to it.”

 _Of course, he was._ The two of them were so connected that they must have sensed it was the right time. “It’s so beautiful. I love you, Alex Manes.”

“And I love you, Michael Guerin.”

They kiss, and Michael feels like he’s on top of the entire world. He smiles, knowing that this man beside him is why he is here on earth.

_Cheers to cosmic fate._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come visit me on my Tumblr: cosmiceverafter


End file.
